Roleplay rules
In the public rooms, keep it clean. We get it, things develop between characters, and it is a natural place for it to go, just keep the intimate/gruesome RPs in one of the NSFW rooms, for the sake of those that do not want to see it. # You cannot role-play in more then one location at a time, with an individual character. # For time in game you can look here. # You cannot have one of your characters make or equip one of your other characters, in most instances you should avoid interactions with your other characters, and if put in a spot that forces them to meet keep the exchange to a minimal. # Consent is key. IC many things can happen, but questionable situations regarding anything involving removal of autonomy/consent to the character should be discussed with the player beforehand, to ensure that are comfortable and accepting with where that would go. Barring specific spell-effects(ie. Dominate Person), GMs are expected to work on this agreement as well. # This is a Living World. You can do what you want, but be ready to pay the price of your actions. You are allowed to murder everyone you meet, if you so desire. But please remember that this is a shared, living world. The world will return the favor. # PvP is permitted. PvP, in general, may result in the involvement of local law enforcement. PvP that results in PC death has the highest chance of the law of the land to be involved. However the area it occurs will play a large factor in determining the IC punishment of a PC death. You are encouraged to get a member of staff involved at the start of the fight, to ensure that both parties fight fair and to quickly resolve any rules disputes that may arise. Staff will be impartial in all PvP scenarios. # Don't bring OoC issues to IC situations. # No Time bubbles unless your actually using time magic or given permission from a GM (Fair warning time magic is dangerous in this setting). # If you're in a town assume the NPC's will provide service for you, and that you can buy any item appropriate to the location that's under 50gp and non-magical. Unless stated in their kingdom wiki. # Dropping off during RP if you started RPing and don't respond in 15 mins or more, it is assumed you go into what we call "PASSIVE SURVIVAL MODE" your character will not take or continue any hostile actions and will zone out, fall sleep, ect. as long as there is no obvious threat. If there is an obvious threat they will leave as fast as they can. # Always check for a channel topic or pinned messages in a channel before posting. Important information is stored there for a reason. # No OOC in IC channels. for each post you can be fined 4 gems per post, and will receive a warning. Category:Rules